Underneath your Clothes
by monoxide girl
Summary: Rin's thoughts on Sesshoumaru and her relationship with him.[Oneshot][SeshRin][Complete.]


_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything relating to the show/manga. Boo. ;. _

_A/N: I know this idea has probably done a billion times but I'm bored and I feel like doing a one-shot. Something quick to occupy my mind until class ends. oo...Yes. I'm in class. Double blocks suck. _

**Underneath your clothes**

I've been with him since before I can remember. He's always been the one I've lived with. I think, and hope, it'll be like that forever. Everyone says I must be crazy for being with him...but I can't help it. He's my savior, my best friend. He's all I need to be happy.

All I need is Sesshoumaru-sama.

No one, not even Jaken-sama, knows him like I do. He's such an odd man but I could care less. I love Sesshoumaru-sama. And he loves me, too. Jaken-sama says that's impossible but I know he does. I can see it, even if no one else can.

If he didn't, why would he have saved me using Tenseiga? Why? He has to. One of these days, I will show Sesshoumaru-sama how much I love him. But I'm only 15 and he's so much older then I. What am I to do besides hide my affections?

Sometimes, I wonder if he does care. Maybe he just took pity upon me, seeing me like that, dead and broken, a true child of the Sengoku Jidai. Sometimes, I question my own devotion to him. Then that doubt, those feelings of confusion leave me and I know that as long as I'm with him, nothing else will matter.

Jaken-sama says my living with them won't last long. As soon as Naraku is dead, I'm gone. Or so Jaken-sama says. Of course, he's a big mouth who thinks he knows more then he does. But that's just my opinion. Occasionally, though, I wonder if that's true. Will Sesshoumaru-sama throw me out once he's defeated Naraku? I hope not. I'll follow, just as I did that day. The day he saved my life.

That day will forever be etched into my memories. I'll never forget it, waking up in his arms and suddenly _knowing _I was safe and okay. Sesshoumaru-sama promised he wouldn't forget me if I were to die, and I pray that he wasn't just saying that to silence me. That was so long ago I doubt he even remembers.

Sesshoumaru-sama always seems so sad to me, constantly plagued with thoughts Jaken-sama says I will never understand. I know it involves his brother, InuYasha. I sometimes think that Sesshoumaru-sama is jealous of his younger sibling. I mean, poor Sesshoumaru-sama is always in the shadow of him, or so I've noticed. But that's okay, he shouldn't worry. Because in my eyes, he will always be the better of the two.

I think that I'm perhaps looking too deep in to his character, seeing things I want to see but that aren't actually there. His love for me, his sorrow, his anger, his whole being may just be something I'm creating in my mind. I'd like to believe that isn't true but I wonder if it is. He's so complex compared to people like Jaken-sama, and even me. But I don't care. I will love him, even if he is confusing, and even if he doesn't share the same deep care as me.

When we're alone, however, I can see the truth even clearer then when we're with others. All the doubt I've ever had in my life vanishes. He's so kind when he thinks no one is watching spare me and Aa-Un. He says that when Naraku is finally defeated that I will become a noble woman and that I should be honoured to have such a high positon in a youkai court, especially since I'm human. And I am. Then he softly tells me that perhaps a noble woman isn't all I will be, but perhaps a queen, too. He's always lulled me with such thoughts, telling me of the bright lights and parties I will attend as a princess, and now a queen. Such a change from the orphan I was.

But as soon as the dawn breaks, that kind person he was becomes the cold front and I am no longer the queen. I am just the lowly human who follows him around. But I could care less. I know he thinks of me as a queen in his mind, even if he does not say it.

That is why.

That is why I want to be with Sesshoumaru-sama until I die.

I always want to be with him.

And I always will.

_A/N: So that's my one-shot. XD It's kind of lame but I tried to make it as sweet as I could, It's short, too but I ran out of time. Boo. Lunch time! Review and tell me what you think of my work._


End file.
